The present invention relates to a coolant system and cooling method for a neutron generating reactor, wherein the gas helium coolant is blown in the form of bubbles into the liquid coolant, such as liquid metallic lithium, to remove heat therefrom.
In the neutron generating reactor, neutrons produced by the means known in the art are absorbed by a coolant and are converted into thermal energy. It has been proposed to use liquid metallic lithium as the liquid coolant because tritium breeding is possible. When liquid metallic lithium flows through a blanket, it passes the strong magnetic field so that it is subjected to the very strong electromagneto-hydraulic resistance. As a result, a considerably high power is required to circulate liquid metallic lithium. To overcome this drawback, there has been proposed to use the gas coolant consisting of helium, but tritium breeding is impossible by this method.